This invention is in the nature of a modification of wall structure disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,420 and 3,919,819; and involves wall panels and connectors which provide a wall structure of extreme rigidity and strength and one which can be erected without the use of tools and in a minimum of time.